


Of Tentation and Thamaturgy

by collaborational, salmonandsoup



Category: Original Work, Youtube RPF
Genre: All Sorts of Sin, Ethics, Experimentation, F/M, Fix Fic, Hero Antagonists, M/M, Mark and Jack are the bad guys in this one, Prequel, Pretty Bird and Sweetheart and solve all the problems with their fluffiness, Science, Sequel, Set Right What Once Went Wrong, Time Travel, Villain Protagonists, cloning, genetic alteration, ofafverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaborational/pseuds/collaborational, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonandsoup/pseuds/salmonandsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tentation (n.): experiment by trial and error<br/>thaumaturgy (n.): the performing of miracles</p><p>In the name of advancing the human race, Doctors Hund and Shiwu have crossed all sorts of moral boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tentation and Thamaturgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salmonandsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonandsoup/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey guys, remember OFAF? Well, here's the prequel/sequel centered around your favorite sciencey villains! These two assholes actually have a story behind them. Plus more gay Mark and Jack and some very sweet little new birbs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A consideration.

Martin slowly looked to Felicia, who was in the cell across from him. 

"Where did we go wrong?" 

Felicia shook her head. "We knew they'd resist. But it wasn't likely anyone would ever consent to our experiments. Not after what we first did." 

"We really could have passed out consent forms. We wouldn't be sitting in jail." 

"Even then, we never had permits or any of the other qualifications we would have required." 

He shook his head, dark bangs flitting into his face. "We did this for the greater good, but... I don't believe the greater good wanted this from us." 

"They were necessary sacrifices, Martin." 

"Were they?" His eyes flashed behind his spectacles. "We didn't have to put them in cages, or malnourish them, or hurt them the ways we did." 

She was silent for a moment. "Sometimes, ethics must be put aside for the sake of science." 

"There's a fine line between being unethical and being just plain cruel, Felicia!" 

The scientist looked shocked, and stared at her colleague in disbelief. 

"Then... what do you think we should have done?" 

Martin gazed down at his interlaced fingers. "...let's start from the top, and see what we should have done, huh?" 

Felicia cocked an eyebrow. "That'll take a long time." 

"Look around, Fe. We're in jail." He smirked. "We've got all the time in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY OH BOY HERE WE FUCKING GO I TOLD YOU I WASN'T DONE YET I AM BACK BITCHES  
> And yes! I will be continuing work on YTStuck, ACT, MTDAL, and OSFA now that I'm here and ready to write again. GET READY YOU MEME LOVING FUCKS BECAUSE HERE COMES COLLAB BETTER THAN EVER


End file.
